


My YouTube Boyfriend

by behappy



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is in LA for VidCon and stays with Mark in a hotel room for the duration of the trip. Mark takes things further than either of them could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My YouTube Boyfriend

The hotel is bouncing with YouTubers coming in and out of their rooms, piling into elevators or just taking the stairs. The famously Irish YouTuber pulls his keycard from his pocket and enters his room.

“Wait, Jack!” The door slams in Jack’s roommates face. “Oh, fuck.”

Jack spins around, opening the door for the Asian man. “You doof!”

“That’s definitely gonna bruise.” Mark whines, entering the room with Jack by his side.

“That was totally yer fault.”

Mark groans, falling onto his bed.

“I know.” Jack sighs. “What a day.”

“That was quite the stunt you pulled today.”

Jack scrunches his face up in confusion, but then he remembers.

Jack, Mark, and all of their friends had a platform together right after lunch. When Mark and Jack’s ship came into question, Jack made a point to impress his YouTuber boyfriend.

“We’re YouTuber boyfriends.” Jack shrugs. “Figured I should make the point.”

Jack had kissed Mark on the cheek and held his hand for the duration of the platform. It definitely didn’t go unnoticed by the audience and their friends. It definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Mark, who had felt the butterflies in his stomach go wild.

“Septiplier is definitely better than PewDieKen.” Jack had announced with his mic set.

Felix had gasped dramatically. “How dare you.”

And Jack kissed Mark’s cheek with great theatricality. “We’re better, baby.”

“Thought it was cute.” Mark mutters, rolling onto his back and sitting up on his elbows. “I got some of your lucky charms.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “You wish you could get some of this.”

Mark sniffles pathetically. “You saying you don’t find me attractive?!”

“What does that have to do with ya not gettin’ this sweet, Irish ass?”

Mark just babbles on like a moron and Jack laughs fondly.

Jack ends up taking a shower, savoring the warm water against his stressed skin. The second day had gone over quite well, but that doesn’t change how straining it can be. Jack feels like a Zoo animal at conventions.

“So, wanna order in for—“ Mark stops.

“Wha’s wrong?” Jack finishes pulling up his sweats over his boxers. “I know I’m hot, but ye don’t need to look at me like I’m a piece of meat.”

Mark shakes his head. “Well, I do want that sausage, if ya know what I mean.”

Jack laughs. “Shut up, idiot.”

“You love it.”

“Mhm.” Jack rolls his eyes, sitting at the edge of his bed.

He packs his dirty clothes into his suit case then looks over at Mark, only to find him already staring back at him.

“Hi?”

Mark pounces on Jack, causing them to fall back onto Jack’s bed. “Are you ticklish, Jack?”

Jack’s pinned beneath Mark and he can do nothing but squirm. “Not this again.”

Jack closes his eyes, waiting for Mark to unleash his wrath of tickling, but it doesn’t come. What comes is Mark’s lips against his own, causing his to shrink away.

“What’re ye doin’?” Jack inquires, not fighting against Mark’s grip.

“What does it looks like?”

“Well—“

Mark presses his lips back against Jack’s, the Irishman finally kissing back. One of Mark’s hand caress Jack’s cheek. Jack opens his mouth, their tongues gliding against each other in a waltz.

“Wait,” Jack pulls away. “What do ya want, Mark?”

Mark, eyes piercing into Jack’s, sighs. “My YouTube boyfriend.”

Jack can’t help but give a short laugh. He pulls Mark back in, sealing their fates together. Mark, in a straddling position on Jack, begins to moves his hips in circles against Jack.

The Irishman begins to breathe heavily. “Mark.”

The American continues the motions, pressing down harder. By the time both men are undeniably hard, Jack is a mess beneath the American.

“Fuck, Mark, I need somethin’. Anythin’.” Jack huffs, rutting against the man above him.

Mark takes the initiative of removing Jack’s sweats then his own jeans. Mark’s shirt is off next, leaving both of them in their boxers.

The American sits himself between Jack’s legs, slowly pulling his boxers down and letting his cock spring from its confines.

“Wow.” Mark breathes. “You’re big.”

“Irish.” Jack’s unable to get anything else out.

Mark reaches down, gripping the base in his hand. “Can I?”

“Yer askin’ permission now?”

“Oh, shut up.” Mark leans down, kitten licking the head and catching some precum on his tongue. “You taste good.”

Jack lets out a groan. His hand combs through Mark’s hair, gripping it loosely.

“Mm.” Mark suckles on the head of Jack’s cock, watching the Irishman fall apart.

He takes him down as far as he can, savoring the burning feeling he gets from Jack pulling on his hair with pleasure.

“Fuck, Mark, yer amazin’.” Jack praises. “This is gonna be embarrassingly fast.”

Mark bobs his head, slowly then fast. His glasses fog up, making Jack moan even more hotly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Mark licks and sucks, palming himself in time with his bobbing. Jack is watching with lidded eyes, moaning loudly.

Jack releases soon after, Mark taking most of it in his mouth. Jack licks the rest from the corners of his mouth before sharing a kiss.

“Jack, I—“ Mark gasps, letting Jack grab his cock in his hand.

Jack rubs the tip with his thumb, breathing against Mark’s lips. “Come fer me, baby.”

Mark moans into Jack’s mouth, coming onto the Irishman’s hand and on his own stomach. “Fuck, Jack.”

Jack kisses him through it, pulling him closer by his hips. They stay like that for a while, riding out their highs with kisses and soft touches.

“Mark.”

“Jack.”

“I like you.” Jack whispers, as if it’s the biggest secret to have ever been told.

“I like you, too.”

—

Jack ends up extending his trip and staying for a month. That month is full of kisses, cuddles, and love embellished behind closed doors. And behind the closed doors of Mark’s house is where Jack decides to move in with his YouTube boyfriend for as long as Mark’ll have him.

“Forever, you moron. I’ll have you forever.”

“Markimoo.” Jack preens, kissing his boyfriend.

“My beautiful, YouTube boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've become very very very very very very obsessed with septiplier.  
> help me.


End file.
